


Chains

by dawnofthursday



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofthursday/pseuds/dawnofthursday
Summary: “Tell me why you deserve this,” Damen said, “after what you did this evening.”“That’s exactly why I deserve it,” Laurent replied, his words almost inaudible, his breathing ghosting Damen’s face.  Laurent’s tongue darted out to lick at his lips. They were dry and cracked. Their eyes caught and held. “I need to be punished.”





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonmage27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King's Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186262) by [dragonmage27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27). 



> This is for [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27).
> 
> All my writing is because of you, darling.

Damen walked down the white hallway, the simple and bright colors contrasting his hardened face and severe, concise footsteps. He heard and took note of his footsteps as he walked down a hidden corridor, making barely-there glances around him to see if he were being followed, or if anyone was nearby to notice if he disappeared through the wall. All around him was emptiness—and silence.

All was silent, that is, except for the pounding of his heart, beating loudly in his ear, rhythmic and rapid. It seemed incredulous to Damen that nobody else could hear it, that nobody was running towards him to find the source of the disturbance—but it was all in his head.

He hit a hidden notch on the secret door to open it, and then shut the door quietly behind him; it once more merged into the design of the wall to be unseen and unnoticed. Damen continued his path down a spiral staircase.

Every step he took made him equal parts excited and uncomfortable. Something about this was transgressive to his very nature, but he couldn’t deny the spark of arousal that thrummed through him each time they played this game.

He turned a corner and his eyes latched immediately to the golden figure chained to the wall from the ceiling. Cool, blue eyes rose to meet his, and Damen’s heart jumped to his throat. Once again he felt compelled to ask, to seek reassurance, but he swallowed the impulse. It wasn’t necessary. Laurent had brought himself here earlier, under the guise of Damen dragging him; he had chained his own hands. Laurent always knew how to make his desires known, and Damen trusted him.

The chains rattled as Laurent edged closer to where Damen had stopped to stare at him. His golden head rose defiantly, and Damen stared harder. He looked at his prize, cataloged Laurent’s chest, toned and firm, which rose with each of his breaths, heavy and rapid, belying his calm, composed features. Lauernt’s cock hung limply and uninterested between his long legs, and his arms were held tight above him, tense. Damen fought the urge to take – to claim – to mark and ruin, before he remembered: that’s what this was.

Damen’s measured steps eventually brought him within inches to his chained beloved. Laurent’s feet firmly on the ground, Damen stood nearly a foot taller than him, and he leaned over him to exaggerate the difference.  Damen could feel Laurent’s breathing as he leaned to gently touch his lips to Laurent’s, who immediately opened his mouth.

“Tell me why you deserve this,” Damen said, “after what you did this evening.”

“That’s exactly why I deserve it,” Laurent replied, his words almost inaudible, his breathing ghosting Damen’s face.  Laurent’s tongue darted out to lick at his lips. They were dry and cracked. Their eyes caught and held. “I need to be punished.”

Damen’s fingers wrapped around Laurent’s chin, hard, squeezing his mouth shut. “You don’t make demands right now. Do not presume you can tell me what you need.”

Damen jerked his fingers from Laurent’s jaw, and watched as Laurent worked his mouth through the harsh treatment.

“And what do I need, Exalted?”

Damen licked his lips to contain his grin at the words, having been waiting for them, anticipating them, ready to move. Hearing Laurent call him ‘Exalted’ in such a tone, in such a position, was awakening desires in Damen he had never known were there.

Laurent had been facing him, but Damen moved swiftly to unchain his left wrist so as to maneuver his body with rough hands until his belly touched the cold wall. Damen rechained him. Damen put a hand to Laurent’s neck, and felt his rapid fast heartbeat beneath his fingers. The side of his face was against the wall, and Laurent’s eyes shone with challenge.

“Is that the best you have? Some rough housing?”

Damen didn’t respond with words, but kicked Laurent’s legs apart, so Laurent had to quickly stabilize his balance, holding tighter to the chains. Damen quickly filled the space, his hands possessive on Laurent’s skin, his clothing pressed tightly to Laurent’s bare back. Damen pressed one thumb against Laurent’s tight entrance, and slowly stroked it.

Damen saw Laurent bit his lip, hard, to keep from reacting.

“You had one rule this evening,” Damen growled. “You were to make no noise.”

Infinitesimally, Laurent arched to meet Damen’s thumb. Damen pressed closer to Laurent’s body, preventing him entirely from moving.

“I got down on my knees for you,” Damen whispered into Laurent’s ear. Damen could feel Laurent shiver against him. “I spread your cheeks and lapped at you with my tongue.” Damen mimicked his words by licked up the side of Laurent’s neck. “All you had to do was address my people without letting them know anything was amiss, without letting them know their king had his tongue in you. What did you do wrong?”

Damen waited, cataloging Laurent’s tense body, held together, restraining his reactions.

“I give you permission to speak,” Damen said. “Tell me what you did wrong.”

Laurent remained defiantly silent, his lips pressed tightly together. Damen’s thumb slowly entered Laurent’s body, just the tip of his fingernail.

“Laurent, I will not ask you again.”

When still Laurent said nothing, Damen stepped back, removing his hands from Laurent’s body, and before Laurent could make a move in response, Damen quickly slapped his hand on the perfect round mound of Laurent’s ass. The chains rattled above them, mixing with the harsh, clean snap of Damen’s hand hitting flesh, as Laurent yelped, caught off guard and unprepared. Damen watched as, quickly, Laurent’s pale skin reddened.

“I moaned,” Laurent said, understanding now.

The same hand returned to Laurent’s, this time to sooth as Damen gently touched the heated flesh.

“Good,” Damen praised. Laurent turned to glare at him for his condescending tone, but Damen knew that was part of it, too. “Good boy,” Damen said, and he enjoyed watching Laurent’s face redden with indignation.

Damen spanked him again, on the same spot as before, his fingers flexing around the smooth flesh, watching as is molded to his grip. Laurent squirmed under his hold. Damen went to his knees and kissed the red mark he had left behind. Laurent, as if unthinking, arched his back and Damen bit him, softly, licking the skin between his teeth.

“We’ll try again,” Damen murmured, already distracted. His hands were full as he spread Laurent. He was tight and pink; impenetrable, if Damen didn’t intimately know otherwise. Laurent spread his legs and Damen fit more easily between him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Laurent breathed, “Exalted.”

Keeping his grip tight, Damen settled his face between Laurent’s cheeks, and licked over his warm hole. He was still slightly loose from the Damen’s tongue a few hours ago, and looser still from the frequency with which Damen fucked him. Damen glided his tongue over Laurent’s twitching entrance as he listened intently to make sure Laurent wasn’t making a sound. Soon, Laurent was glistening with spit, and he was unmistakably fucking backwards. Damen still had not entered him, not with his tongue or his fingers, and he knew it was driving Laurent insane.

Damen stood up, pressing messy, wet kisses along Laurent’s back. He then pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Laurent’s lips, soothing the redness there from Laurent holding back his groans.

From an inner pocket, Damen took out a vial of oil, and coated a few of his fingers with it. Laurent watched his face intently, his eyes hooded and his mouth agape, as he wanted for what Damen would do next.

“You’ve been so good,” Damen said as he ran one oiled finger between Laurent’s cheeks. “Would you say you’ve earned a finger?” 

“Yes, Exalted.”

Damen watched as Laurent’s face contorted in pleasure as he pressed one finger into Laurent’s tight heat. Still, he kept silent.

Damen kissed along Laurent’s neck as he moved his finger in and out of Laurent’s body, mesmerized by the feeling. He could feel Laurent’s heavy breathing beneath his tongue. Damen’s other hand went to grip tightly at Laurent’s side. Between one breath and the next, Damen had a second finger inside of Laurent, stretching him, preparing him to take his cock.

Laurent gasped and Damen bit his neck in warning. Damen continued to lavish attention on Laurent’s neck, under his jaw, behind his ear, as Laurent began fucking himself in earnest against Damen’s fingers, which now numbered three. Laurent’s body took them easily, and with each movement, the chains around his wrist hit the wall, making obscene clanking noises that should not have roused Damen further, but did.

Damen’s cock was heavy and leaking between his legs, ready to enter, to mount, to fuck and claim. He wanted to paint Laurent’s insides with his come, to stake him and ruin him for anyone else – to make it as if Damen was all that had ever been, to burn out any traces of anyone else. It was maddening and encapsulating and overwhelming and Damen withdrew his fingers and wholly wrap his body around Laurent, encasing him within his arms. He cock fit snug against its desired position and Laurent moaned, the sound broken as it escaped his traitorous lips.

But the game was over and Damen didn’t hold himself back as he pressed his hand, hard, against Laurent’s ass, and Laurent didn’t hold back his cry of pleasure mixed with pain.

“Yes,” Laurent gasped, as if overcome.

Damen felt the sting of the hit on the palm of his hand, and saw Laurent tremble with each slap. Laurent was mouthing at the inside of his arm, saliva pooling as he let himself, uninhibited and safe, go.

Damen kneeled again to kiss the heated skin tenderly, his fingers pressing into Laurent’s porcelain skin hard enough to leave bruises. He’d kiss those tomorrow, too and Laurent would come undone all over again. Laurent’s breathing mirrored the release of tension from a day held in complete control of his body.

“What do you want?” Damen asked, knowing the answer, but needing to hear it.

“Fuck me,” Laurent answered.

Damen quickly used the rest of the oil in the vial to wet his cock and he gave himself a few strokes to ground himself. He then bent his knees and edged himself behind Laurent, the tip of his cock toying with the wet heat of Laurent’s entrance.

A whine tore itself from Laurent’s throat as Damen continued to tease, to stroke Laurent’s hole and play at pressing in. Laurent widened his legs in encouragement, and Damen entered him, completely and swiftly, in one thrust. Laurent threw his head back, and Damen pressed up close to Laurent, his arm wrapped around Laurent’s body, holding up above the ground to ensure the best position.

Damen’s thrusts were shallow and quick, until Damen began to move Laurent on his cock, the chains knocking against the walls loudly in tandem with their breathing.

Laurent was warm around him, tight and welcoming, opening to him with each push, and dragging as if reluctant to let him go with each movement out. When Damen came, it was almost explosive, almost painful, his toes curling and the feeling building until he emptied inside of Laurent with a loud groan. Once he had emptied entirely, he carefully extracted himself. Looking down, Damen saw that Laurent’s hole was gaping, twitching around the sudden emptiness, Damen’s semen dripping out of him.

Damen kissed Laurent’s lower back softly before reaching to undo Laurent’s chains. The effort to remain standing seemed to have left Laurent as he sagged against his new freedom, but Damen caught him easily in his arms. Laurent’s exhaustion did little to curb his arousal, which was jutting out from him obscenely, untouched this entire time.

Laurent took a few moments to gather himself, and as he did so Damen took stock of the damage. Laurent’s wrists were red and bruised, bleeding where the chains had cut into his skin. He had bruises the size of Damen’s fingers along his sides, and his ass was still glaringly red. Tomorrow, no doubt, Laurent would carefully sit upon cushioned seats and distractingly pick at his wrists and press along his bruised spots, wearing them like badges of honor that teased Damen into a new frenzy.

For now, Laurent leaned against the wall, and grabbed at Damen’s curls, pushing his head – and his body – down. Damen was still dressed in the clothes he wore in front of their council earlier – the same clothes he’d worn when he licked at Laurent while Laurent addressed the Akielon people. There was no disguising the change in position of power, however, no matter many clothes Damen wore versus Laurent’s lewd nakedness.

Damen went to his knees and Laurent’s hand tightened painfully, guiding Damen’s head to the tip of Laurent’s weeping, red cock. Damen took him into his mouth eagerly, desperate to please, moaning around the fullness in his mouth, his hand reaching to grasp at the base. Damen went down in earnest, not needing Laurent’s guiding hand to give him this, spit and come drooling from his mouth, making the slide all the easier. Laurent thrust into his mouth weakly, and Damen met each movement, careful to not choke until the very end. When Damen could tell Laurent was nearing his release, his stomach muscles clenching in tension and his toes curling, his hand tightening, Damen took all of Laurent into his mouth, feeling the tip of him hit the back of this throat. Damen suppressed his reflex, and swallowed around Laurent’s cock, and the taste of salt and pleasure entered Damen’s mouth. Damen drew back just enough to swallow and lap Laurent clean, before pulling off entirely so as not to over stimulate him.

Finally sated, they both sagged to the ground.  They laid together, quietly, for a few moments before Laurent quipped, “So what’s our next bet?”


End file.
